Customers at a store, supermarket or shopping centre often require a trolley to transport goods from the store to the destination to offload the goods. This destination may be close, such as the immediate car park or considerably further such as a residential location reached by footpath, road, public transport or a combination of these.
Typically, shopping centres supply the customer with a shopping trolley that may be used within the shopping centre premises. Often, these shopping trolleys will be taken off shopping centre premises by customers that require carriage of goods to their destination. The customer often does not return the trolley as the customer does not require a trolley again until next shopping.
More problematically, if a customer chooses to travel by public transport the customer must carry their goods for a least a portion of their journey. Once at their destination the customer may wish to store the trolley, hence a small lightweight storable trolley would be advantageous.
Further, it is anticipated that supermarkets will phase out plastic bags and require the customer to either pay for the plastic bags or supply their own bags. It is also anticipated that the larger supermarkets will introduce different modes for billing, for example, the customer will be billed as they pass a sensor
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shopping trolley and components for the shopping trolley to alleviate one or more of the aforementioned problems.